Una razon para vivir
by HyperMusic96
Summary: Una tierna niña le enseñara el camino a seguir y le ilyminara sus dias sellando asi su eterna amistad con un ... beso?


Acostumbramos a quejarnos de todo y todos , pero hay quienes son capaces de alegrarte un dia entero con tan solo una sonrisa , aun cuando no tienen motivo de hacerlo , ellos te sonrien , le sonrien a la vida y le dan alientos a los debiles , son gente que esta rota por dentro y vagan por la vida en busca de su razon de existir . Este era el caso de Naruto Uzumaki , un chico de no mas de 5 años , poseia unos ojos azul zafiro , una cabellera rubia , su piel levemente bronceada , unas marcas que aparentaban ser de un felino y una resplandeciente sonrisa que dejaba alegre a mas de uno . Naruto iba por las calles de Konoha en busca de alimento y un refugio que nadie le ofrecia , en eso se sento en el parque , todos pasaban y pasaban a su costado sin percatarse de la rubia presencia de este , todos tan metidos en sus problemas , todos tan necesarios en esta vida , mientras el vivia para ... para que? , si , esa era la gran pregunta , que hacia el vivo? , no tenia familia , no tenia ni un hogar , ni nada , solo sabia su edad y su nombre , aquel frio invierno arremetia contra el y sus desgastadas ropas de color negro , su mirada estaba perdida en la nada mientras observaba a sientos de familias pasar , no lloraba por que no sentia nada , no tenia idea de lo que era un vinculo con alguien , jamas le tendieron la mano , el solia urgar en el basurero y compratir la comida con los perros callejeros , muchas veces presencio sonrisas sinceras , niños vivaces e hiperactivos jugando con sus familias , navidades tan blancas y calidas en medio de la nieve que caia contra su rostro , por la ventana observaba la alegria de un pequeño niño abrir su regalo de navidad , fue ahi donde se pregunto , por que? , por que sonrie? , que se siente tener una familia? , muchas veces habia presenciado a niños que malhumrados iiban y venian forzadamente de la mano de sus padres , producto de esto era aquel peluche , aquel carrito y aquella pelota que jamas les compraron , su asombro fue tan grande que se quedo observando aquel material en frente de el , el ... el solo queria comida , pero ellos querian juguetes nuevos , el queria un hogar , pero ellos querian la independencia , el queria una familia , pero ellos querian una mansion .

-Hinata , hija , ya estas lista? tu madre nos espera en la puerta - decia su padre desde afuera .

-Etooo... si , ya bajo - dijo bajito la niña de unos 5 años de edad .

-Dile a Neji que se apresure o no llegaremos - dijo su padre ya retirandose del lugar .

-S...sii oto-san - dijo la niña .

-Hinata-sama , llevara a tunkundingo-chan al paseo? - dijo un niño castano de unos 6 años .

-S ... si - dijo timidamente la pequeña .

-Entonces vamos Hinata-sama o nos perderemos los carros chocones - dijo un animado Neji jalando a su pequeña prima .

-Ya... voy - dijo ella en apuros .

Aun recordaba cuando hace un mes observo a ese pequeño rubio que le llamo la atencion , se veia con la mirada perdida , con hambre y tan triste , la gente lo ignoraba para poder pensar en sus propios problemas , el niño de gastadas prendas veia en su misma direccion , pero no la observaba a ella , su padre tenia un algodon de azucar en su mano y el rubio lo miraba fijamente y ella quiso ir a darle su algodon , pero era muy timida y se resigno a observarlo .

-Que soy? - se preguntaba aquel niño que observaba al cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia caian en su cara .

-Que es esta sensacion? - dijo llevando su mano a su vientre

-Tengo tanta hambre , pero ... la comida no caera del cielo . - dijo vaciamente el pequeño rubio .

El seguia observando a los niños jugar en ese parque de atracciones , sin mas se paro de ahi y salio de aquel lugar .

-Padre , ya falta poco? - dijo la pequeña niña de forma curiosa mientras tiraba del pantalon de este .

-Si cariño , ya casi llegamos - dijo el hombre mayor mostrandole una tranquila sonrisa a su hija .

-Tio Hiashi , como le va a papa en el extranjero? - dijo curioso esta vez el castaño .

-Tu madre y el se encuentran bien , si los contratos de la empresa van bien es posible tenerlos de vuelta para la proxima navidad - dijo efusivo el castaño mayor mientras le revolvia los cabellos a su sobrino .

-Es genial! - gritaba el niño .

-Hinata-sama , a que juego nos subiremos primero ? - dijo el niño espectante .

-A ese de a... - no termino por que ella habia chocado con algo o mas bien alguien .

En ese momento el helado de vainilla que traia la niña se derramo en el suelo , produciendo llantos en ella .

-TU! maldito , fijate por donde vas o te arrepentiras - dijo enfadado el padre de la niña .

-Hiashi , calmate! , es solo un niño - dijo su esposa .

-El debe pagar - dijo tratando de ponerle las manos encima al rubio .

-Hiashi , detente en este preciso momento! - dijo su esposa muy enfadada .

El hombre solto de su polo al niño , para el , su hija era una princesa y las princesas no debian llorar por basuras como el , o eso pensaba .

-Disculpate en este momento infeliz - solto amargamente Hiashi contra Naruto .

El rubio miraba sin expresion alguna a la familia .

-Que no me oiste idiota? - volvio a decir el hombre .

-Lo ... lo siento? - dijo con duda el pequeño , ni siquiera sabia por que se estaba disculpando , solo queria irse de ese lugar , esa niña no le daba buena espina pensaba el rubio .

-Ahora largate mal nacido - dijo el castaño mayor para despues darle un rodillaso que lo dejo sin aire .

El pequeño niño caia en el suelo mientras por su mente pasaba , ''Y si de verdad soy un mal nacido?'' , despues de todo , el siempre estuvo en busca de una respuesta , una respuesta que nunca llego .

La niña observaba como su padre se la llevaba a rastras de este , volteo para mirar fijamente al niño que su padre dejo en el crudo suelo , por alguna razon el rubio no tenia intencion de levantarse y eso llamo su atencion . El tenia la vista fija en el suelo , sin parpadear , sin repirar , sin emociones ni sentimientos , aquel niño estaba muerto en vida y ella por alguna razon queria ayudarlo .

-Ya no interesa a donde vaya , que es lo que debo hacer ahora? - preguntaba hacia la nada el ojiazul .

La familia Hyuga regresaba a su casa despues de una ''relajante'' tarde en el parque de diversiones .

-Que no es ese el mocoso de hace un rato? - dijo con furia Hiashi .

-Dejalo en paz y entra a la casa - le ordeno su esposa .

-Pero...

-AHORA! - dijo furiosa .

Hinata se quedo en la puerta con su peluche en el brazo mientras observaba fijamente al ojiazul . Ella sentia curiosidad asi que ...

-Molesto aun cuando ni siquiera me muevo - dijo para si mismo Naruto .

La ojiperla empezaba a acercarse timidamente poco a poco al rubio hasta que por fin se sento a su costado y agarro fuerte a su peluche .

-H..ho... hola - dijo nerviosa la ojiperla .

El rubio no contesto .

-La... la... lamen... lamento que mi ... que mi padre ... te haya golp... golpeado - dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja .

El rubio se levanto de la acera y empezo a caminar dandole la espalda a la pequeña niña ojiperla , el no tenia idea alguna de que debia decir asi que opto por irse , no es como si a el le agradara su presencia .

-Espera! - dijo la niña gritando antes de que el rubio siga avanzando .

Naruto se detuvo sin saber por que , esa niña le daba una sensacion de calidez , algo a el le incomodaba .

-Que quieres? - dijo el , sin emociones .

-Te sientes perdido verdad? - dijo ella viendolo fijamente .

-C.. como ? como sabes eso? - le dijo atonito el rubio .

-Esa mirada perdida y tu ser vacio de emociones te delata - le dijo firmemente la pequeña .

Por un momento el rubio quiso quedarse mas tiempo con la pequeña , pero el recordo que su familia lo odiaba y no es que fuera algo de ella , era momento de marcharse a quien sabe donde .

-Como sea , me largo - dijo sin animo alguno de seguir ahi .

En eso la ojiperla fue tras el y en un intento de que no se escapara se lanzo contra el mientras rodaban por la acera , quedando la ojiperla encima de Naruto , en ese momento ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y en eso ...

-Se que estas solo , no tienes idea de que hacer y buscas algo co que sentirte completo - le dijo fijamente la ojiperla .

-Y quien eres tu para decirme lo que soy o no? solo eres una niña malcriada y consentida - dijo un furioso Naruto .

La ojiperla se quedo sorprendida por sus palabras .

-Yo soy ... , yo soy ... tu amiga! - le dijo Hinata .

Naruto se quedo sin habla , a pesar de que la niña no era muy fuerte , lo tenia bien sujeto de los brazos y no podia escapar , algo en el se calentaba , no sabia que era , pero se sentia agradablemente calido , era esa la sensacion de sentirse querido? , de sentirse en compañia? , acaso aquella niña le habria abierto un camino al cual seguir? seria eso acaso posible? .

Fue ahi donde la ojiperla lo abrazo en un desesperado intento por que Naruto viviera , si , viviera , por que el estaba muerto en vida , necesitaba un rumbo , necesitaba compañia , alguien en quien creer y alguien a quien necesitar , ella seria la encargada de tal cosa . Por que inconcientemente , algo crecia en ella y era amor .

-Hinata , hija , donde est... - la mujer mayor encontro a su hija con aquel niño abrazandolo , ella sonrio y regreso nuevamente a la casa muy orgullosa de tener una hija como ella .

-Gr... gracias - dijo finalmente el rubio mientras lloraba de alegria , ella se habia convertido en su nuevo camino a seguir , ella seria su razon de existir , el habia encontrado su rumbo , el habia resucitado de su muerte .

-Soy Hinata - dijo la pequeña mientras le secaba las lagrimas a su nuevo amigo .

-Yo soy Naruto y desde ahora me dedicare a hacer de tus dias los mas felices de toda tu vida - dijo efusivamente el niño .

-Gracias Naruto-kun - dijo regalandole una tierna sonrisa a su rubio amigo

-Como sello de nuestra eterna amistad te regalare esto - le dijo Hinata ofreciendole a su peludo amigo .

Naruto por primera vez en su vida tocaba un juguete , en si un peluche , el se sentia emocionado y mas por saber que aquel muñeco era regalado hacia el con mucho amor .

-Si tu me regalas a tu mejor amigo es correcto que yo tambien te de algo no crees? - le dijo sonriendole el ojiazul .

-Pero...

-Ya se que regalarte - le dijo picaro el rubio mientras se acercaba a su rostro .

-Na... naru ... to - kun? - dijo ella nerviosa sin saber lo que el haria .

Fue ahi donde Naruto sello su amistad eterna con ella atravez de un inocente y sincero beso .

-Hinata-chan ? Hinata-chan! - grito asustado el rubio mientras veia como su amiga se desmayaba en frente de el .

Fin .


End file.
